Like A Dreamland
by Marauder52611
Summary: Two best friends find themselves as second years on Platform 9 3/4. Will they find a way back home, or live their dream and change the Harry Potter universe forever? Rated for minor violence
1. Chapter 1

_One day two friends named, Amelia and Rhea were walking to school. Then a sudden thunderstorm stirked them with lightning! They disappeared from the spot... only to reappear somewhere completely different._

RHEA'S POV

I fell over and when I got up, I realized that I was not on my way to school any longer, I frantically looked around and saw that Amelia was lying right next to me. I shook her awake and when she got up she gasped. "We're at-" "Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, Yes, I know!" I said interuppting her. You see, we are complete and total nerds when it comes to Harry Potter. We both love it. I looked around and found Hogwarts trunks with our names on it. Then I saw a beautiful, jaguar cub next to mine. I picked her up and started saying, "Awwww, she's so pretty!" I looked at Amelia nad saw that she had a blck hawk erched on her shoulder. I gaped, and when she looked up she did too. "Let's grab our trunks and get on the train, maybe Dumbledore can explain this to us." Amelia said. I nodded and we pulled our trunks on the train, then we sat in an empty compartment. I then realized we weren't in our school uniforms anymore. I saw that I was wearing bootcut jeans, combat boots, a dressy top, and a leather jacket. I looked over to Amelia and she was wearing skinny jeans, UGGs, a tank top, and a matching leather jacket. I opened my trunk and pulled out _Dragon Slippers_, my favourite book. I heard Amelia looking through her trunk and she pulled out _Maximum Ride_, her favourite book.

* * *

Suddenly the door was yanked open and we saw the Marauders. Sirius Black just burst in and had the nerve to tell us, "Hey! You people, get out! This is our compartment, move, move, move!" I closed my book and set t on my lap, before crossing my arms and smiling sweetly at him. "I don't think so, does it have your name on it? Nope" I said, so he replied, "Does it have yours? Definitely not!" I pulled out my wand, and flicked my wrist over the top of the door. Then I got up, and walked up to him and pointed my wand at him before saying,"It does now, so either lose the king-of-the-world attitude or get lost!" He just stood there, dumbstruck that someone actually disobeyed him. Remus smiled slightly, and came up to me and said, "THANK YOU! He really needed to be put in his place, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." I said, "I'm Rhea Mercury, and this is my best friend Amelia Malano." I said while pointing over to Amelia, who finally put her book down. "WHOA! Did you say MERCURY and MALANO, as in MAX and SAMANTHA MERCURY and MICHELLE and DANIEL MALANO!" James exploded with excitment. "Um, uh, yeah... is that bad?" We asked him. "BAD! TELL ME YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT? THAT IS AWESOME! YOUR PARENTS ARE THE BEST AURORS OUT THERE! THEIR MY ROLE MODELS!" James screamed, practically bouncing with excitment! "Ok... anyways, why don't you sit down?" Amelia asked. Lia and I scooted down, next to the window, and James sat next to the door while Remus sat between Lia and James. Sirius sat down next to the door on my side, but I put my feet on the seat to stop Peter from sitting there. So, he just sat on the ground, while I put my cub next to me. She kept looking hungrily at Peter, until finally Peter ran out claiming he was going to find the trolley. "Um, so how old are you guys?" Sirius asked to break the awkward silence. "We're twelve, starting our second year. I'm guessing your in your third?" I asked Remus. "Yeah, we are kinda popu-" "Hey Remus, did you finish that History of Magic essay yet?" interuppted a girl, who by her hair and eyes, I guessed was Lily Evans. "Oh, hi. I didn't know we were going to have new students. Enjoying the ride so far?" She asked after spotting Lia and me. "Weeeeellllll, I guess this part is okay. But the beginning was so much more fun and amusing. Lia, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing," she answered. Then she picked up her book again. "Um, Lia?" I asked. "Yes?" Lia said. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just fine. Why?" "You aren't acting normal, so, what are you doing?" "Reading," "Are you sure?" "Yeah," "Are you planning anything?" "No, why would I be?" "Because... well, your actually acting strange for yourself. And the last time you were acting strange, was when you put that bucket of slime on the door, which was supposed to fall on the next person to use the door, which happened to be yourself. Now, I will only ask you one more time, are you okay?" "Yeeeeessssss!" Moment of awkward silence. "Ok, anywaaayyyy, this train ride is getting boring!" Lia said. "So, Remus, will you take us to Dumbledore?" "Alright, one question. You don't sound British. Where are you from?" "America," me and Lia said immediately. "Interesting..." He muttered. Suddenly the train stopped, and Lia and I grabbbed our stuff and followed Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Lia and I followed Remus, and he took us to Hagrid. "Who re ya?" Hagrid asked us. "We're Amelia Malano and Rhea Mercury. "Alrighty then! Hop o board," He told us. Lia and I rode the boat, and when we saw Hogwarts, we shared a look and gasped. Then we met McGonagal, so we said, "Professor, we need to speak to Dumbledore, now! We are transfers and have to tell him something." She nodded and told us where to go. When we arrived I said, "Lemon Drops?Chocolate Frogs? or Ice Mice." The gargoyle leapt aside and we walked up. When we reached the door, Lia knocked. "Come in," Said a voice. I pushed open the door and motioned for Lia to follow me in. "Hello Dumbledore, we have a crisis! We are not from this dimension, we also live in America and our parents seem to be famous over here. Also, there are a set of books which tell the story of everyone here. I know your sister died, your brother broke your nose, your full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, your sister is Ariana Dumbledore, and brother is Abeforth Dumbledore!" I exclaimed. He merely smiled sadly. "Yes, this has happened before, with your parents, though the memory was wiped. You will have to live as a student for a while, there is a way to get back, but it takes 6 years for it to be ready. You will then have a choice, go back home to the point you were at before this happened or stay here, and possibly change the world for the better. First let's get you sorted!" I gaped and then blinked for a while before calming down. Lia walked to the Sorting Hat and after a few minutes it yelled"SLYTHERIN!" I smiled slightly before walking up myself. _Hmmm, you seem to have a heart of kindness. Ah, but there is high intelligence there as well. There is also a certain feature, you will go to great lengths to get revenge. Wait, you seem to have much, much bravery in your heart. Enough that you have more than great Gryffindor himself! The choice is clear, you will go to... _"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled highly, and then walked over to Lia and hugged her. "Well, you got your wish and I got mine." I said softly. "Maybe you can help unite the houses, they will need it in the future." Dumbledore said. I merely smiled and promised myself, that Lia and I will always remain the best of friends.

* * *

We walked down to the Great Hall, and once the doors opened, we separated. I went to the left, while Lia went to the right. I walked down and plunked myself on the seat next to Remus Lupin. "Now, I'm sitting here and you can't stop me!" I exclaimed to Sirius, who kept glaring at me. He stopped and looked over at the staff table. I looked over, and after a while, Dumbledore let us eat. It actually tasted quite nice, then I saw that Sirius wasn't eating. "I thought you were supposed to be the one with a big appetite." I said. Remus snorted, and James sniggered, while Sirius remained unfazed."I know, it's just that, well I can't help but imagine if the war will have a big effect on us. I mean what if the Marauders don't survive?" Sirius asked. "Don't worry mate! Everything's going to be fine, trust me!" James answered. "It will, but right now we should just try to encourage inter-house friendships!" James butted in and said, "But what about the Slytherin's! How can you still be friends with Malano?" "I have been her friend for a year, let me tell you something, just because she's in Slytherin, doesn't mean she's evil. She is less likely to become evil than you! So don't criticize her ever again!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me. "I'm leaving, I will not stand for this prejudice!" I said before getting up and leaving. I was walking towards the Gryffindor Tower but then I heard footsteps. I looked behind and saw Lily Evans trying to catch up with me. I slowed down and when she caught up, I started walking again. "That was very brave of you, you know! Finally, I've found someone who is as immune to the Marauders as me! I have a friend in Slytherin, his name is Severus. Potter keeps on pranking him more than others. It is very annoying. Sorry! I tend to rant a lot. So, what's your name?" She inquired. "Rhea Mercury, my friend is Amelia Malan. I'm not exactly from here, I know everyone's future, it is kind of sad that I have to meet people who are going to die. Dumbledore didn't tell me I couldn't tell anyone, but I'm not sure if I can handle it."That's what I wanted to say, but instead I said,"Rhea Mercury," "My names Lily Evans! I really hope you like Hogwarts. I got to go meet up with Sev, but if you need anything come to me. Bye!"Lily said before turning around and heading back to the Great Hall. I kept walking to the Tower.


End file.
